The meaning of a birthday
by Rinfantasy
Summary: A short story for Akashi's birthday! Happy Birthday Akashi-kun! Chapter 2, sequel with Kuroko's birthday! happy birthday dear phantom!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a birthday fanfiction for Akashi. I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

 **The meaning of a birthday**

Midorima knocked the door of the huge mansion. With his superior hearing he could hear the hurry steps of the Master of the house. He still couldn't believe it. A century ago, a maid or a butler would have opened the door, the master would never have bothered to do it, but now that time changed and all because _him._

The door opened revealing an handsome man with crimson hair and scarlet eyes full of hope "Kuroko" but to change quickly when he saw not the aquamarine color he so much sought, but the forest green of Midorima's eyes and hair. The green head hated to see his friend's face changing from hopeful to disappointed and hurt "Akashi".

The red haired man quickly wore a fake smile like a poker face, his expression didn't leak any feelings "Midorima, you may enter" Akashi welcomed the glasses man inside his home.

They sat in the living room; a maid entered in the room and Akashi asked her to bring some tea.

Midorima felt awkward, the silence was killing him. Akashi took pity of him "Do you have a reason or this is only a visit to catch up?"

Midorima bite his tongue, he really didn't want to do it, but who could do in his place? "You know why I'm here. I saw you while you opened the door. You are still waiting for him, right?"

Akashi glared his guest "So what?"

Midorima sighed "Akashi, it's passed a century"

"We are immortal Midorima. Time it's meaningless to us"

"But we can still be killed. He didn't return for a century, Akashi! This does mean something!"

"Kuroko is alive. He will return to me"

the maid entered in the living room bringing the tea. Akashi and Midorima thanked the maid and waited for the beverage to cool a little.

"You didn't go out for one hundred years. You can't keep it like this. Go out! Take a vacation! I don't care but leave this place for a bit!"

Akashi replied "Kuroko could come any moment. How can I leave? I could miss him"

Midorima said "Akashi, you are the oldest immortal ever born. You are our leader. You can't stay recluse, waiting for a person who could never come back"

"I will wait for him Midorima. He will come back to me"

the green head pushed his glasses "Why? Why are you waiting for him? You knew him lesser than a year! For us immortal is like a fickle moment"

Akashi smiled "But it was enough to stole my heart. Did you know the saying 'distance makes the love fonder?' it's true in my case. I love him, Midorima. It doesn't matter how much time is passing, my love is only growing"

Akashi's smile faltered "And I never said it to him. I only realized my feelings when he left. When it happened, for the first time I didn't felt good with myself, like something was terrible wrong. Every single thing reminded me of him, didn't matter what I was doing, I didn't feel satisfied or happy; an hole in my heart was growing bigger every day... then a day watching humans walking side by side, I understood: I love him and missed him. I felt in peace with myself for the first time in a long while... because in that moment knew what I wanted and what to do" the crimson eyes were glowing in determination and sadness "Until I can confess my feelings to him, I will wait for him, here. Where he can find me"

Midorima didn't know how to react upon his friend being in love, maybe it was because Akashi was so ancient, maybe because the red head emitted an aura that screamed sacred. Midorima had difficultly picturing Akashi dealing with worldly and carnal desires. Still this didn't change the fact his leader couldn't waste away recluse in his own home. So he spoke "Akashi, if he is still alive but he didn't come back in a century this could mean he didn't care for you.."

Akashi interrupted him in anger "Go away! Go out from this home! Leave!" the cup of tea in Akashi's hand fell and broke in the floor spilling the content. Akashi was near to use his power, Absolute control, on the green head but restrained himself.

Midorima was speechless, he never had seen the crimson haired immortal so enraged "Akashi..."

the scarlet haired man kept on "Kuroko will come back to me, I know..."

"How can you trust him so much?"

Akashi smiled sorrowful "Because Trust is the only thing I have left"

the green haired immortal sighed, he couldn't persuade his friend "Can you tell me at least why Kuroko left?"

Akashi smirked amused, but it was only a facade to hide the hurt inside "He went to search my birthday"

the look of utterly shock on Midorima's face, made Akashi chuckle.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _A century ago_

Kuroko closed the book he was reading and sighed, while Akashi played with his shogi board. The crimson immortal stopped his action and stared at his friend "Kuroko, what is troubling you?"

the teal head replied "Nothing Akashi-kun. I'm only a little tired. I was wondering what is this book's origin so I used my power a little. This book was a birthday gift from a father to his daughter"

Akashi thought about Kuroko's power, World memory. The teal head could read the whole past of every thing he touched, a very useful and fascinating power "I can't even imagine where you store every information you obtained Kuroko, it's a wonder that you didn't become crazy"

Kuroko simply said "Like a serpent can live with his own poison, I was born to live with this power. My brain doesn't simply receive, but understand and reorganize. Like a tidy library" the teal head took Akashi's hand "The first time you learned about my power you didn't permit me to touch you. You even used you power on me"

the crimson man smiled smug "I was only defending my privacy"

Kuroko looked at their hands clasped and asked him "What did it make you to change your idea and allow me to touch you now?"

Akashi tightened his hand-grip "Now I know you won't betray me, even if you learn all about me" the two of them stared deeply into each other eyes, lost in their own world.

Soon they returned to do their domestic routine. Kuroko started to read the rest of the book seated in the couch and Akashi started another shogi match.

"Akashi-kun, when is your birthday?"

the crimson haired male chuckled "How should I know? I was born before any calendar was made. I don't even remember where my birth place is. Why did you ask, Kuroko?"

"I want to celebrate it"

Akashi sighed "Kuroko, birthdays are meaningless for us immortal since we live outside time. What is the meaning of counting our age considering we live forever?"

Kuroko replied like a stubborn child "You are wrong Akashi-kun, a birthday means more than keeping a record of the passing time"

Kuroko got up from the couch and went near Akashi. The teal head touched the immortal leader's cheek, he searched for Akashi's first memory.

 _I opened my eyes to the world screaming in full lugs and I saw only white, all was covered in white. The person my instinct was telling me was my mother took me near a waterfall to wash away the blood of the birth with the help of a shaman; it's cold, so cold. I saw the light reflecting in the water and in the snow creating rainbows. I saw the eternal green of the tall ancient trees touching the sky. I heard the sound of the life lulling me like a lullaby. It's beautiful._

Kuroko stated "Your birthday it's important for me Akashi-kun" determination shined inside his aquamarine eyes "and I will find it"

Kuroko went missing the next day.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _present_

Kuroko found it, the waterfall of Akashi memories! He knelt on the ground in relief and worship. After a century traveling around the whole world, he finally found Akashi's birth place! Now the place was completely different from the past, the world was constantly changing his shape after all. The waterfall was too small, the trees were new and shorter, you could see a town in the distance. However Kuroko could still feel the beauty. The same beauty that enchanted the scarlet eyed immortal so long time ago.

The teal haired immortal gave his respect to the place that birthed the most important person of his eternal life and chanted some prayers. He put his hands on the ground and left the memories to flow inside him.

Kuroko panted for the struggle, then he cried from the joy. He could finally come back to him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi stared at the window. It was snowing. He drank hot coffee and looked at the calendar, _20_ _th_ _December._ He felt rage, so much rage. Who cares for a stupid date! Who cares for a birthday! He only wanted to stay with him! _Why it's so important for you Kuroko?_

Akashi sat on the couch tired, early Midorima payed a visit to dissuade him again. He felt something under his bottom. He got up and saw Midorima's lucky item for the day, a red lipstick. Akashi wondered if Midorima would suicide the day Oha Asa quit to exist. Maybe he should pay an immortal to make fortune telling for Midorima for the rest of eternity...

Akashi heard the door bell, _must be Midorima coming back to take his forgotten lucky item._

The red head immortal opened the door to see Kuroko. Akashi was so shocked he closed the door on Kuroko's face.

He couldn't believe it! How many time he answered the door hoping was Kuroko to be disappointed after! The only time he didn't expect him and he came. Yes, this was really typical of him... or this was an illusion and Akashi finally lost his mind.

He heard the door bell again. Akashi, heart pounding wildly, slowly opened the door to see a very pouting Kuroko in all his glory "This was very rude of you Akashi-kun"

Akashi apologized "Sorry, I was simply surprised. It passed so much time from your last visit. Why are you here?" the crimson male used every bit of his self control not to sound affected, he didn't want Kuroko to find out, at least not so early, how much he missed him. He had his pride.

Kuroko smiled "Happy birthday Akashi-kun. Maybe it hasn't significance for you but I'm happy we can spend this day together. Because you existence make my life meaningful, because you make me feel alive, because I can't picture a world without of you. I'm glad you were born in this world. I love you Akashi-kun"

Kuroko's words reached Akashi's heart, moving him like a storm. The redhead hugged Kuroko with all his strength, he finally understood, the real meaning of the birthday, it's the day you could thank the world for a person birth, the day you could thank the world for living along side him. The day you could feel how much you were loved.

"Thank you, Kuroko" Akashi was bathing in pure happiness. He loosened the hug "So 20th December?" the teal head nodded.

Akashi stared at his other half with all the love he could manage and suddenly his mischievous mind noticed a particular he could take advantage "So, where is my present?"

Kuroko lost his link with the reality for a few of seconds. His cheeks were painted in pink, he was so eager to return he forgot! How could he come with empty hands? It's so embarrassing! "What do you want Akashi-kun?"

The crimson haired male replied "You. Your are mine forever. Don't ever left me again" and kissed Kuroko in the lips. They melt into each other mouth, sealing their deal. They will be together from now on. Akashi parted from Kuroko's lips "I love you too, Tetsuya".

A cold breeze hit them. They remembered they were still outside "Let's celebrate my birthday inside, I'm sure you are cold, do you want some hot chocolate?" Kuroko rolled his eyes "It's your birthday Akashi-kun, let me spoil you this time around" the younger immortal's eyes shined smug "I will take good care of you"

Akashi chuckled "I can't wait for it, Tetsuya, and call me Seijuurou"

"That is next year birthday's present, Akashi-kun"

Akashi laughed out of loud, because even if Kuroko denied his request, there will be another opportunity, and another, and another again. The crimson haired man also swore to himself he would give the best birthday for Kuroko as well. Now he knew how much this event was important.

The two immortals entered inside the mansion ready to celebrate the first of many birthdays waiting ahead in their future.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Omake

Midorima rang Akashi door's bell, How could he forget his lucky item?

The door opened "Akashi..." Midorima's words died in his throat, not only who opened the door wasn't Akashi, but he was a very disheveled Kuroko! He really came back! but what made Midorima speechless was the fact the teal haired immortal's face was covered by lipstick kiss shaped marks! And a really familiar color! Midorima knew he could kiss his lucky item good bye.

"Midorima-kun..." Kuroko was interrupted by the green head "Don't say anything. I'm leaving. Return to Akashi" the teal head nodded and closed the door.

Midorima sighed and hoped that even without his lucky item he could return home in one piece... he had to give the money to Takao as well, he won their bet.

 **The bet consisted if Kuroko would return or not, or if Midorima persuaded Akashi before Kuroko's return. Happy birthday Akashi-kun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A sequel for Kuroko's birthday! Happy birthday Kuroko!**

 **Warning: english isn't my first language so I'm sure there are mistakes...**

 **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

During the first days of Kuroko's return, he and Akashi were inseparable. They enjoyed their reunion to the fullest, euphoria ruling their heart, they soothed their need of closeness after so many years apart. They were together, living their love, and couldn't be happier.

After the novelty of the reunion started to wane, entering in a more domestic routine, Akashi, who didn't forget the lesson he learned, asked his beloved "When is your birthday, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko remained silent for some moment, his eyes widened for a splint of second, letting out a strange emotion before quickly returning to the usual unreadable eyes...

Was so strange for him to ask him? Akashi thought.

"Why, don't you find it yourself Akashi-kun? I spent a century to find yours." Kuroko answered deadpanned.

"Are you challenge me?" Akashi was amused.

Kuroko smiled a little "My birthday isn't a national secret, you won't take too much time to find it. I'm only trying to spice up the situation a little; with your past century as a shut-in... yes, Midorima-kun told me, you had too much free time. I'm giving you something to do, you should feel grateful Akashi-kun".

The redhead immortal sighed but he was still intrigued "You and your smart mouth. I should punish you, but for this time I will play your little game" and the crimson haired male swore to himself he didn't agree because he was bored, no sir, like Kuroko thought; he should visit Midorima, that dear Oha Asa follower had to learn not to spread useless information.

Kuroko said "Don't use your power on me, it would be cheating"

Akashi faked an hurt look "You think so low of me that I would need the use of my power? I feel offended" he went near the door "You shouldn't underestimate me, Tetsuya" he opened it and left the living room; soon enough he came back saying playfully "If I don't have time to spend with you, don't come begging me for being lonely" Akashi left the room this time for real with a smug smile on his face, _Time to destroy some lucky items._

Kuroko, alone in the living room, sighed relieved. He managed to divert Akashi's attention. Without his lover in the room, he could finally let his fear loose. He couldn't answer Akashi's question, because he forgot it. He forgot his birthday. He, that with his power couldn't forget anything. Kuroko was appalled, what was happening to him?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi knew Kuroko was acting strange, sometimes the bluehead stopped what he was doing and his eyes became void, like he was in trance or daydreaming...

Akashi wondered what was inside his lover's mind, did something happen lately? Or in the past? Did he read some memories he didn't like or is he longing for some far away ancient time?

The crimson Immortal could use his power and force the truth out of his mouth, but he didn't want to do it. It was a matter of trust; if he forced his way against Kuroko's will, not only the tealhead would never forgive him, Akashi wanted his lover to trust him enough to confide in him; and when Tetsuya was ready, the redhead would listen to him with the utmost care.

Akashi was reading some reports about Kuroko's traveling before meeting him; Tetsuya said his birthday wasn't a secret, hence if he could contact some of Kuroko's acquaintances he could ask them if they knew the date.

The redhead put down the papers on his mahogany desk, he felt the urge to see his lover. He left his studio and walked in the hallway. There, he saw Kuroko looking outside near an open window, lost in his thinking. The sunlight gave him an ethereal glow, he was so breathtaking... "Tetsuya, would you like a picnic in the garden?"

Kuroko didn't reply and still looked far away, Akashi insisted "Tetsuya?" but the younger immortal still didn't react at his words. Akashi lost his patient and said "Answer me, Tetsuya. Are you trying to annoy me? I advise you, you don't want to see me angry"

Like Kuroko got out from a trance, the tealhead turned to face the red haired man "Are you speaking with me Akashi-kun? Sorry I didn't hear you"

Akashi sighed "I asked you if you wanted a picnic in the garden"

Kuroko smiled briefly "I'd love it"

the two immortal went together in the kitchen to instruct the cook, then they settled in the garden.

Akashi was unaware that Kuroko didn't reply before, because the younger male didn't recognize his own name.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi was woken up by movements in his bed, he opened his eyes to see Kuroko thrashing in his sleep, drenched in sweat, words of different languages left his mouth without a proper order, like deliriums of a mad man; it was clear Tetsuya was having nightmares.

The crimson haired immortal shook his bed mate trying to wake him up. Kuroko opened his eyes, they were void of awareness and then filled with fear "Who..."

Akashi stroked the tealhead's cheek "Calm down, Tetsuya, you're safe. It was only a nightmare"

A new glint lightened Kuroko's eyes "Thank you for waking me up, Akashi-kun"

the redhead smiled "Like I would leave you at your nightmare's mercy. Do you want to talk about? I can help you"

Kuroko shook his head "Already forgotten. I'm feeling well now. Let's go back to sleep"

"I agree" Akashi spooned Kuroko and held him strongly in his arm "So that you won't have other nightmares"

the tealhead kissed Akashi's cheek "Thank you" and closed his eyes. Akashi tightened his hold on his lover, panic rising inside him because he could swear, when Kuroko was woken up, the younger immortal looked at him like he was a stranger.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi woke up, finding his bed empty, he looked around "Tetsuya?"

the red haired immortal felt dread spreading inside him, he got up quickly and dressed. He searched around his mansion shouting the name of his loved one but he didn't received a reply. Akashi went outside, Kuroko wasn't in the garden, did he go to the neighborhood town?

Akashi found the tealhead asking the town's people information about where he was. The crimson immortal went to him "Tetsuya, what are you doing?"

the tealhead looked at him surprised and wary "Sir, are you talking with me? Perhaps you have mistaken me with someone else, my name isn't Tetsuya..."

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's arm "I'm not in the mood for jokes" _does he know how much he made me worried? "_ Let's go back home" he dragged Kuroko in the roads and the younger immortal kept yelling that was all a mistake.

After they passed the town exit, entering in the woods, suddenly Kuroko became quiet, Akashi turned and saw Kuroko's eyes filled with burning hate "You monster!" Akashi felt his heart breaking on the spot.

The light blue haired immortal grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it on Akashi "You, abomination of nature, shouldn't exist!" and assaulted him. They fell on the ground.

The red eyed immortal was so surprised that he didn't fight back when Kuroko wrapped his hands on the older man's neck "Die!" but soon after he stopped.

Kuroko's crystal blue eyes started watering, the hands left Akashi's neck to rub his own eyes, trying to stop the flowing tears "Where I am? Mama?! Where is my Mama?" he looked innocently at the red haired man under him "Mr, did you know where is my mama?" Kuroko started crying out of loud, without restrain "I want my Mama!"

Akashi's eye shined gold, he used his power Absolute Control and ordered "Sleep" the tealhead fainted on the spot, Akashi caught the fallen body and held him with all his strength.

The now returned twins scarlet orbs shed a few of tears as well... why now Akashi was sure his beloved had become mad.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi, seated on the couch, stroked the soft teal hair, Kuroko's head was in Akashi's lap, while the crimson haired man was speaking with Midorima at the phone "Tetsuya is ill... a mental illness... sometimes it's like he is completely empty... he doesn't recognize me... or it's like he becomes another person... he tried to attack me... I need your help, Midorima... for the first time I don't know what to do..." Akashi's voice cracked in the last words, full of panic and sadness.

the green haired man stayed silent for some moments, then he said "It's strange for a mental illness to come so suddenly, he didn't show any strange behavior before, right? and with such extreme symptoms... wait for me Akashi, I will come the sooner possible" the situation was too severe for Midorima to play tsundere.

"Thank you" Akashi closed the call. He couldn't cry, crying wouldn't resolve anything, he needed to be strong and help Tetsuya.

Kuroko woke up from his forced sleep, he saw Akashi's face above him, looking at him "Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya, do you know who I am? Or who are you?"

Kuroko connected the dots pretty quickly " Did I do something to you, Akashi-kun?" the teal haired man lifted himself from Akashi and seated next to him.

Akashi sighed in relief, Kuroko was fine for now "Doesn't matter..." the crimson orbs stared deeply into Kuroko's blue one "Tetsuya... your illness... why you didn't tell me?"

the light blue haired immortal replied coldly, looking away "Isn't your business, Akashi-kun"

the older immortal shouted in rage "I'm your lover! Of course this concern me! Why did you hide it from me?" he grabbed the younger immortal's face and forcibly turned Kuroko's eyes on him "Answer me!"

Kuroko shouted back "Because I'm afraid! Because speaking about make this so much more real! Those memory lapses... sometimes I don't remember where I am, who you are, Who I am! Other times, the memories I absorbed are so overwhelming I lose track of my own self! Do you know how utterly terrifying is this? I don't know why this is happening, but it's getting worse! And I don't know how to stop it! I'm becoming crazy Akashi-kun! Tell me... how should I have told you?" his voice lowered, his hands covered Akashi's bigger one, still grabbing Kuroko's cheeks "How can you love me now?" the crystal blue eyes released new drops.

Akashi knew he couldn't yield at this moment or his beloved would break; he mustered all his strength to smile; a smile so dazzling and beautiful, with the power to bring determination and courage to himself and Kuroko "Don't give up hope, Tetsuya. We will find a solution, trust me" the crimson haired immortal would gladly risk his life, if necessary.

Akashi closed the distance between them and kissed Kuroko on the lips with all his heart "I love you, Tetsuya. Nothing can change it"

Kuroko smiled a tiny bit, eyes shining with hope "I love you too, Akashi-kun. I believe in you".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi opened the door, habits of a century were hard to die and Tetsuya told him he liked the act, because this made the older immortal seem less arrogant; ah, Akashi is so whipped.

Midorima entered, lucky item in his hand, together with an exuberant Takao "So, where is the patient-chan?"

Akashi looked at Midorima with narrowed eyes "Why have you brought Takao-san? This is a serious matter, not a party"

Midorima was replying but Takao beat in time "Because I'm Shin-chan secret's weapon!"

"Explain" the red haired man glared at the green one.

Midorima coughed "Takao's Hawk eyes don't have only clairvoyance... they have the power to identify everything" the raven haired man smiled smug "Who do you think is the one to find the lucky items for Shin-chan?"

"Shintaro, I'm your leader, what plausible reason did you keep quiet about this to me? Do you have other secrets? I must force them out of your mouth?" Akashi's eye became gold. Midorima was scared shitless, if Akashi called him with his given name he had to be really angry and Kuroko's dire situation didn't help at all.

Like a knight in shining armor, Takao come to the rescue of the poor tsundere "It's because Shin-chan is shy!" or perhaps not.

"It's due to this power we met! Some centuries ago, I don't remember where... do you remember Shin-chan? Oh well doesn't matter where... there was an epidemic and Shin-chan was very set to find a cure, but he couldn't identify the sickness" he smiled looking at his lover "I was traveling at that time and came across the epidemic and because I have such a big heart, I went in the nearest hospital and found Shin-chan; thanks my power, I knew he was immortal so he would have believed me. I told him it was xxxx and Shin-chan was so happy that he hugged me!"

Midorima blushed madly and shouted "Don't lie Takao!" Takao pouted "It's true" then regained his smiled "That day, he proposed to me!"

Midorima felt the desire to hung himself , his face was redder than Akashi's hair "I didn't propose to you!" Takao smirked "You asked me to never leave your side"

"For work! With your talent you can save so many lives! To lose you would have been a waste nanodayo!"

Takao chuckled "I know you had love at first sight with me, you only needed time to admit it because you are such a tsundere! But don't worry, I love as you are Shin-chan!" Midorima couldn't look at Takao anymore, too embarrassed.

The raven haired immortal stared at Akashi "You know Shin-chan, he doesn't like to share his love life, he could have an heart attack, so this side of my power simply never come up. He didn't try to hide it at all"

Akashi sighed "I will forgive you this time Midorima, since I don't have the time to properly punish you. Takao-san, please examine Tetsuya" he led his guests in the living room, where Kuroko was waiting.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Only a look was enough for Takao, eyes shining in silver light, to yell "Oh my god, Kuro-chan! You crashed! I didn't think it can happen to a person! You bit a bigger bone you can chew!"

Akashi asked "What do you mean?"

Takao replied "He absorbed too much memories in too little time, his system couldn't sort this mess out so he now is overloaded! his brain is shutting down like a computer on tilt! I must say it was too reckless of you to read all these memories around the world Kuro-chan!"

Kuroko asked "How can I resolve this?"

Takao lost his smile "I'm sorry Kuro-chan. Like a computer we must reset the system"

Akashi and Kuroko's eyes widened "But this means..."

"Akashi must erase all of your memory" concluded Takao.

"No..." Akashi couldn't believe, he was ready to risk his own life, but he couldn't jeopardize Tetsuya! "There is must be another way! If I erase his memories, I can't make them come back! My power doesn't work on things that don't exit anymore! They will be forever lost!"

Midorima sighed "Akashi, Kuroko's memories are like virus corroding his brain, if we leave Kuroko like this, he will die... Akashi, this is the only way"

"But then... he won't be Tetsuya anymore..." the crimson immortal felt his being ripped apart, it didn't matter what choice he would make, he would still lose his lover. He was the oldest and most powerful immortal alive, why was he so powerless when it mattered the most? The pain was too much.

Takao said "The choice isn't your to make, Akashi. Kuro-chan, do you want to die with your memories or live without them?"

Midorima put his hand on Takao's shoulder "Our role is done. Let's leave them alone, to decide" Takao nodded "Let's go Shin-chan" they leave quietly the manor, to give privacy to the unfortunate couple. Their hearts were filled with sadness, why the world was so cruel to them?!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Even if I choose to live I wouldn't be myself anymore, isn't the same as dying? What macabre irony, to save myself, I must destroy myself..._ Kuroko stared at Akashi, _I'm sorry for putting you through this Akashi-kun..._

Kuroko thought about how would be Akashi's life with him without his memory, wouldn't it be like a living hell for him? Staying with him but in the same time not? Forever bound to the past? And what if his new self couldn't love Akashi? He couldn't even conceive himself not loving him...

it would be so much better if Akashi could simply move on after his death, but the redhead was so stubborn and idiotic sometimes, he would surely pull some kind of bullshit, how could he leave him alone?

Akashi solemnly waited for Kuroko's answer... however he decided even if the tealhead chose to die, he would still erase his memory, because even if this would go against Tetsuya's will, he wanted his beloved to live in whatever form he could; even if they couldn't have a future together, even if the older immortal would suffer forever (Still a little selfish part inside him wondered it would be better if they died together).

Kuroko pondered deeply, about his life, about Akashi, every moments spent with him... was this really their conclusion? Would his love for him really end?

Kuroko's eyes widened and finally he decided "Akashi-kun, erase my memory"

Akashi said "Are you sure, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded "Yes, I am. Because if I die, there wouldn't be indeed any hope left".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" _Tetsuya, before to erase your memory, spend a day with me, like we always do, only for us. I want to give us a proper goodbye"_

When Akashi and Kuroko woke up, the tealhead couldn't remember where he was, and the crimson immortal feigned ignorance, not to shame his lover.

Akashi gave the servants a free day, so that he and his lover could be alone.

When Kuroko returned himself, he spent the day at Akashi's side, the serene sky haired male played shogi with Akashi and never complained when he lost, he even joked about "Maybe my new self will defeat you a day" the crimson haired immortal used all his strength not to lose his smile "I have the displeasure to tell you that I won't lose, ever".

For the first time in a long while, Akashi cooked lunch himself, he wanted to eat something with homemade feelings, but since Kuroko couldn't cook to save his life apart boiled eggs, the task fell on him. The younger immortal joked about how much sexy was Akashi in apron, Akashi retorted how much sexy would be Kuroko with only an apron. The tealhead shut up his mouth for good. Seeing Kuroko's satisfied face while he was eating Akashi's cooking, was the biggest reward for the redhead.

They spend the afternoon outside, walking in the garden, and in the woods outside the manor. They enjoyed the chaotic beauty of the nature, the white snow and the cold breeze. They talked about their cherished memories, the time spent together, until the sunset (Akashi ignored the mistakes his beloved said every so often).

When they returned inside the mansion, they couldn't restrain their desire anymore; they loved each other with all themselves, body, heart and soul. They became one and didn't want to separate. They held each other very tight and didn't let go.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They showered together, dressed themselves and went in the living room. The time of the goodbye arrived.

Kuroko said "Akashi-kun, do you know there are two type of memory? The memory of the mind, and the memory of the body. Even if my mind forget, my body won't. My way of thinking, how I perceive the world, my instinct, my intuition, what I like and dislike, my unconscious habits, what I'm attract to, who my body crave for, who my heart beat for... all of this will remain here" the younger immortal pointed his chest and looked straight into Akashi's scarlet eyes "I will be different but I won't disappear, Akashi-kun" Kuroko smiled gracefully, but couldn't refrain himself from crying.

The crimson haired immortal grabbed Kuroko's hand and kissed it "I love you, Tetsuya. Forever"

the light blue haired immortal replied "I love you Akashi-kun. Goodbye"

Akashi's heart broke in tiny peaces, his eyes shed his sorrow in the form of few lonely tears and when one orb glowed golden, he said the most difficult word of his whole immortal life "Reset"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko closed his eyes and when he opened again they were dark and void, without memories. Still something of unexpected happened. The teal haired immortal grabbed Akashi's head and kissed him deeply on the lips without restrain; poor Akashi, he was so shocked he stayed still, paralyzed.

Kuroko's eyes widened with a new awareness, he stopped his action and said "Akashi-kun"; the poor redhead almost had an heart attack, hearing his name from the other immortal's mouth.

The tealhead let go his hold on Akashi and touched his own cheeks. Then his eyes shined in happiness and smiled "My gamble worked" even if his voice was flat.

Akashi was incredulous "Tetsuya, do you remember everything?"

Kuroko replied "When I kissed you, I absorbed your memories and found out who I am and my power. When I touched my body, I read my own past"

Akashi's eye narrowed in anger "If you found a solution, why did you keep quiet? Why did you tell me goodbye?"

"Because it was a gamble, neither you or I knew if my power worked on me, even if I read who I am from your past, without my memories, it would be like learning about a stranger, not myself. I didn't want to give you false hope... I'm glad I could do it. It's weird though, Akashi-kun didn't think about this himself"

Akashi replied "I was too afraid to hope. I was scared that you, without your memories, would have ran away from me, or rejected our past. I was scared you could have become someone else, and I couldn't love you any longer. But it was foolish from my part. Tetsuya will be always Tetsuya. You even sought me out on your own without your memory. You exceeded my expectations" the redhead smiled "Why did you kiss me, even if you didn't remember me?"

Kuroko smiled smug "It's simple, every time I see your face I have a strong urge of kissing you"

Akashi metaphorically rolled his eyes and hugged his lover "Welcome back, Tetsuya"

"I'm home, and I will never leave you..." Kuroko loosened the hug, he chuckled softly "...Akashi-kun's face is such a mess "

the redhead retorted "You should first look yourself in the mirror, your eyes are so swollen..." he caressed his lover's cheek "Now you can answer me, right? About when your birthday is..."

Kuroko replied flat "January 31st, Today"

"... Today?"

the light blue haired immortal nodded.

Akashi exploded in heartfelt laughter, he couldn't believe it! "It seem I can never have my way when it's about you, Tetsuya. I don't even have a present ready!"

Kuroko replied "Spending the whole day with you was the best present for me, Akashi-kun"

the older immortal pouted "I wanted to give you the best birthday of ever..."

Kuroko gave the most joyful smile he could "There is always the next year"

the redhead, understanding the hidden message, returned the smile with the same joy "You are right, there are next year and the many years after" _you will stay by my side, forever._

Akashi closed the distance and capture Kuroko's lips with his own. The younger man gladly answered the kiss with mutual passion; they lost themselves in the deed until they were both breathless.

After regaining his breath, the crimson haired immortal said with all his love "Happy birthday, Tetsuya."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun" Kuroko Tetsuya couldn't ask for more, he was happy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Omake

Akashi looked at his cellphone, there was a message from _Shintaro_ : _if you wanted to know Kuroko's birthday, you could have asked me, nanodayo._

Akashi wanted to kick himself, of course the horoscope freak would have known it! Even if _Shintaro_ was closer to him than Tetsuya and he declared he didn't get along with the tealhead ( but this seem didn't stop him to speak with him behind Akashi's back ) the first question he would ask to someone was always about the birth date! It was so obvious that since it was a challenge he unconsciously discarded the option!

 _Still, it appear that Shintaro knew I was searching for Tetsuya's birthday and he kept quiet about this information.. the nerve he grew lately! I must remind him who is the boss! You will pay for your insolence, Shintaro!_

In another house, Takao held in his hand Midorima's cellphone, the word sent was shown on the screen; using his clairvoyance he could see the demoniac face Akashi was making.

The raven haired man smirked, _After Akashi's punishment, Shin-chan will seek my love and care, I'm such an evil genius!_

Thus another day of Takao's happy immortal life passed.

 **A.N if you wondered why Akashi couldn't use his power to heal Kuroko is because the command heal it's too generic to work, the command must be as specific as possible.**

 **If you wondered why Kuroko was so bold to kiss Akashi when his memory was erased it's because like a new born he didn't have common sense and acted on pure instinct.**

 **P.S. Poor Midorima didn't know Akashi's quest.**


End file.
